happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GOTU (Ch 35: Night of Chaos)
Chapter 35:Night of Chaos February 18, 11636 8:00pm Scott and Jack waited outside the apartment for Mary and Jasmine to come out. Something like this was okay for them to do."Scott, are you falling for Mary?" "I hate to admit it but honestly I am falling for her." Meanwhile within the apartment. Elle, Flora, Bo and Gloria looked from the window."You girls thinking about them?" "They always get to have the fun and dangerous parts, why can't we have it with them?"Flora groaned looking outside at Jess. "They care about our safety, Grandma...I know it frustrating but it's for our good."Mary came out dressed in white petticoat skirt along with a blue silk chiffon overskirt and a gold belt, Jasmine was wearing something similar. "What should we call this?"A reply came from the radio."How about Operation Nightfire?" "That sounds about right, Pixy." Carl spoke to the radio moments later, making the four turn their attention."Alright!Operation Nightfire is a go then."The four humans walked into the nearby teleportation station and was at the city square within a few moments. Abigail was waiting for them, wearing a pink evening dress."Keep an eye out, we're not sure what they will do." On the stage, a tall looking man was tapping on the microphone for everyone's attention."It's show time!"The announcer then introduced himself."Welcome!We're here today to celebrate the fifteen years since the founding fathers arrived here." Africa by Toto began to be played in the background by the band as Mary held apart of her overskirt, swinging it side to side infront of Scott. He swing his arms side to side, following her moves. Both of them then brought their arms further up to grip each other's fingers, the two then smiled before spinning in a circle. "I hear the drums echoing tonight..." As the first words came out of the speakers, Jack and Jasmine just looked at each other. Both of them wondered who was going to make the first move. Jack "It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you...There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do...I bless the rains down in Africa...Gonna take some time to do the things we never had." The four danced along with all the other humans, having a good time. As the song was reaching it's end, the announcer stood up almost confidently and directed everyone into a building. Meanwhile unknown to the crowd, Jack saw some men walking strangely around the crowd as if they were looking for something. One of them brought their armed to their mouths and held it up for a few seconds before putting it back down. The queen was right, something was going to happen. By now the crowd was beginning to realize what was happening. Armed men began to position themselves on the balcony. Jack hid slightly behind Jasmine, taking out something and gripping it. Jordan,Jess, Erik, Lance and Atticus hid behind a bush, looking towards a building as men were running towards the stairs leading to the balcony."Looks like that's our cue!" Lance and Atticus began to move toward the building, just as a man came out. The two penguins charged the men, throwing him of his feet. Jordan followed and trusted a needle into the human's arm."Guys!We got trouble!" The five emperor penguins saw men dressed in uniform, approaching from both directions."Jess!Erik!Go on!We'll take care of these guys!"Lance quickly opened the door for both the emperors to get in."Good luck!"Lance, Jordan and Atticus began to fight off the humans. Jess and Erik began to move into the office, closing the door. The two began looking around the office, opening cabinets and double checking. "Jess!Check that file for anything about Seeker." Erik and Jess searched the office from the computer to the secret documents."Here Erik,I found what looks to have a report about our guy."Jess extended both of his flippers holding a file with words on it. It read,"The Victors"The name surprised both the emperors."Wasn't this the name of the terrorist group that Analysis was talking about?" "Jess..Put that doc inside the book...Jack says that that trick works once in a while."Just as the book was closed, the lights in the office lit up, the front door open with Seeker pointing a gun at the penguins."Time's up Erik!"Seeker stepped towards the penguins with his finger inching to pull back the trigger."You destroyed my life!Now I'll destroy yours!" "I don't remember ruining anyone's life." "Silence!"Seeker pulled the trigger which sent a bullet past Erik, breaking a window. "You were the one who started this." "Me?" "That's right!Thanks to your singing!I wasn't able to be noticed!" Erik was utterly confused, what did he mean?Erik didn't have time to question him. Jess suddenly pushed him out of the broken window, then himself. Lucky they were on the first floor so that fall wasn't too bad."Run Erik!"Meanwhile, the armed masked men were setting up around on the balcony. They all pointed their weapons at the crowd in a fashioned way."Queen Abigail!You had caused great disturbance to the balance of program that the founding fathers formed fifteen years ago." "What do you mean?!"There was a lot of anger coming from the young queen. "Once you took order!You settled how the borders should be like." "It was not my decision, the founding fathers agreed to split into four kingdoms once order had been restored but your king made that request without making sure his people agreed." "It's too late to speak!Pay the consequences!" Just as the gesture for the weapons to be aimed, several of the armed men were pulled back on the balcony. The announcer turned to see what was happening, that was when Jack threw what he was hiding into the center of the room. It began to spew white smoke which quickly filled the room."Everyone out now!"The smoke hung high enough for the armed men to not see the crowd as they began to escape through the doors quickly. Gunfire began to echo off the walls above making people start to scream."Lets get out of here..."Scott and Jack put their arms behind Mary and Jasmines' head and knees, carrying them through the smoke to the outside."Thanks Jack."Jasmine put her arms around his back and hugged him, he made a concealed smile. Jordan,Lance, and Atticus waddled up to them with concern,"We heard guns!What happened?" "The group tried to assassinate Queen Abigail, but thankfully General Galland's men was able to arrive in time to distract them." "Abigail has a lot of explaining to do, Who were those guys back there?"Carl asked."They are Bristol Republican Guards, they are another group of humans who wanted the land all to themselves."Mary replied to Carl. "Where's Erik and Jess?" "We had to hold some guys off for them to get into a building that the group was coming out of..."Just then Erik and Jess came panting to a stop in front of them. "There you guys are..." "You...guys...don't...wanna know." ---- "Hey Pixy?When will you guys be arriving?"Analysis asked down on his tag."We should arrive by morning, if I am correct." "How about your group,Christina?" "According to the map we are over the Unknown, we should be arriving within 30 minutes, but that's not all...Travis was wounded by Tarn but..." "He was using a small revolver, he held it and sent a bullet into Travis' wing." "Did any other owls use a gun?" "He was the only one but I think that the upcoming battles will become more dangerous." "I think it's time, we introduce the guns to Soren and the others then." "By the way, I been keeping a list of those who we still need to get."A picture was shown on the TV, it was blurry but it was clear enough to read. Crossed off Kludd(2) Nyra(2) Gragg(1) Primary Kludd(1) Nyra(1) Nyra(3) Ifghar(2) Ifghar(3) Secondary Gragg(2) Gragg(3) "Wow!We're just about halfway there..."All the mourning doves and some of the bald eagles were already asleep. The owls were all that were still awake. Everyone was having their own conversations of all sort. That was until Gylfie and Cuffyn interrupted almost everyone."Everyone!Listen..."All the owls stopped what they were doing and heard a faint flapping noise bouncing off of all their facial disks. It then became louder and louder, it sounded like there were hundreds of owls coming towards the city. "They're here!" "How do you guys know?" "Those flapping sounds doesn't sound right, a guardian will not need to flap that fast."Looking down at his tag, Analysis spoke into it so it can relay."Elle!Get to cover!There is going to be a battle!"Inside the apartment, Elle ordered her grandmothers and her children down on the ground. "What about the others?The bald eagles?"Alissa asked to her mate."They don't have the experience needed to fight alongside us...they need stay inside the greenhouse, You and the kids need to get inside as well." "You as well."Soren hooted towards Pelli and the three Bs. "Pix!We need you here now!" "We're going as fast as we can, I doubt we'll get there in time." "Guardians!Get ready to battle!" The horde of owls was four times the size of what what Christina's Group encountered."There is no time to organize, hand out the guns."Analysis flew into the apartment, slashing open a crate that contained modernized versions of the Kolibri gun."You can only fire these five times so use it wisely."In a fashioned order, the Guardians lifted off the ground to face the impending wave of owls. The owls of Ga'hoole watched as Analysis squeezed the handle of his weapon, shooting off a small projectile which sped towards the burrowing owl with ease. A screech followed as the owl reacted to the pain as the small hot bullet burned itself through the owl's wing, leaving him useless. Soren and the rest of the guardians saw the damage done personally, some of them doubted the effectiveness but now their opinions were changed. Ruby hovered close to Analysis,Robert, Amy and David to give them tactics."Alright since your going to go against the best out there, I'll tell some tactics to you." "Those barn owls with armor can't climb as fast as you so use that to your advantage, they will tire themselves out trying to catch you. There is something you can try as well, you see the enemy getting tired;make a loop back so you can dive on him. Your also can turn faster as well so be sure to make use of it and lastly, make sure that to watch your tail feathers so you don't get cut down." "Thanks for the tip, you made us feel more confident now." Within a few minutes the sky above turned into a classic battle between birds of prey. After firing the last of the bullets of his gun, Analysis quickly discarded it and checked to see behind his back. There was a barn owl coming up on him, his metal helmet was shaped differently which told him that this wasn't Soren. Remembering the tactic that Ruby told him, he climbed up in hopes that it would work. Analysis looked down through his goggles and saw that Ruby was right, the barn owl under him was getting exhausted from following him up this high, compared to him, he had only used very little energy so far. He executed a immelmann turn to turn back towards the now struggling owl."Yah!"The snowy dived from above and attacked, the owl was surprised and attempted to counter. The owl made a diving move which worked but only exposed himself to Robert. The pure ones managed to take down several guardians but despite the difficulties, they pressed on. Cuffyn and Gylfie found themselves surrounded and outnumbered by owls above them but thanks to Gylfies' thinking, they were able to match each other's speed and perform the thach weave maneuver. Both the elf owls turned into each other, passing and crossed back to repeat the process. One owl decided to come down behind Gylfie, as the two elf owls passed. Cuffyn took careful aim at the larger owl behind her, he waited for a few more seconds for the owl to get closer before pulling his talon back. He watched as a small bullet raced from under him and into the owl in front of him. The bullet burn into the left wing and out of the other side. The owl screeched in reaction to the pain and broke off his attack."These are fabulous!"Cuffyn remarked to himself as he continued to down more owls chasing after his girlfriend. They were able to take down the owls that got onto their tails, however the owls above them caught on and made no further attempt to chase after them, instead breaking off and tried to come back around. In the chaos of the battle, an owl appeared above Martin. This owl was fast like lighting at least so that there wasn't enough time to warn the small owl."Ahh!"Martin's cried out as talons were trusted deep into his back. Analysis was shocked to his stomach,"You got to be kidding!Tarn is still alive?!"The burrowing owl smiled evilly as the let go of the smaller stunned owl and made a turn towards the guardians. Analysis and Robert couldn't keep this up any longer, they no longer had he strength to make maneuvers."Man!They just keep coming!"They watch as the horde of owls were coming towards them. Unexpectedly, Analysis heard a chopping sound reflecting off his facial disk...Robert heard it as well also. Analysis turned towards the noise and saw a dark object griming in the sunlight. Analysis hooted happily into the air."They're here!"Benson, Breanna, Connor, Drive and Jenny arrived alongside Analysis and Robert to guard them while Digger and Sylvana flew past in formation over them to help Cuffyn and Gylfie. Kenny also arrived to help them,"Hey!Kenny, Martin is in trouble down there...he needs help." "Martin?!Oh don't worry, he's going to be fine...Sophia is tending to him now." Within the few short minutes, the battle had risen to a stalemate. Soren was finally going to do it, in front of him was the Kludd of the first Universe. Based on the age of the owl, this Kludd had to have been rescued before the Twilight of his universe could kill him. Soren couldn't use his gun since he had fired all of his bullets so thee was just one way to do it. Kludd(1) made a dashing move towards him with his talons."Die!Brother!" Soren had learned some moves since that last encounter before his brother died, he tried that last move along time ago but now this time. The barn owl rolled to avoid the talons and using his own talons, dug into his gizzard. In another part of the battle, it was a lot different. After taking down several owls with their combined effort. Lyze(1) along with Lil(1) and Ifghar(1) had came face to face with the other two Ifghars. The three knew that the other younger Ifghar was under Gragg's control, they had to get him out without killing him as well. There was just several problems, they had a ton of more owls to go through and even if they could get through, It would be suicide now that they were surrounded. "Brother...if you are able to get through this then tell Maggie that I am sorry." "On Great Glaux!Your not..." "I'm sorry...brother..."Ifghar speed towards the owls."Ifghar!No!" "Lyze!Stay back!"Lil stopped Lyze from going after his brother."Get him!"Several owls of different breeds came down on Ifghar, successfully striking him with their talons. His flight feathers along with his body was turning red due to the wounds those owls had done to him. Despite this, he continued on through the pain. More owls converged on him, striking more blows."Agh!"His vision was becoming blurry, by now he had lost an alarming amount of blood leaking from the wounds. Lyzes' brother made full speed towards his counterpart, thrusting his talons into the snake on the owl. The snake was sliced instantly by his talons, split into two before falling into the pit of hot molten metal below. "Die!"Nyra(1) executed a dive attack on Ifghar(1), who wasn't able to dodge fast enough. Lyze(1) tried to raise his talon to bring his revolver to bear but it was too late."Noooooooo!"Lyze was confronted with the site of his brother falling into the fiery pit below. He couldn't look at the last second, he wanted to save himself from witnessing his brother's death. Lyze looked back up and squeezed the trigger several times, forcing the bullets to speed towards the evil barn owl. Seconds later, there was a loud screech with it slowly dying down."Stand fast!"A shot from a revolver echoed off, followed by another screech. This time,it was the counterpart of Kludd, the three scars in his chest now open. The barn owl was unable to move it's wings, whom fell down to earth. Both of the barn owls were falling to earth. Lyze looked to see who saved him from coming under the same fate, It was Soren who had saved him. All around them the pure ones stopped their attacks to hear the orders. Nyra(3) could be heard hissing with anger, it was at that moment where the Pure Ones were now heading east, back to the direction of Ga'hoole. The Pure Ones were going somewhere, the guardians and the emperors knew that it was a trick. They had fought hard, took losses with a few close calls but they made through to fight another day. As the owls touched down to land, It was then that Lyze(1) had finally came to his emotions and began to cry. ---- Meanwhile In the apartment, the three four female emperors were confronted with a burrowing owl, the hatred in his eyes was clearly seen. He was able to get in somehow, he was clearly able to figure out a way. Unknowingly before the owl could pounce on the penguins, a dart was shot into the burrowing owl, whom fell on it's back. Holly, Collin, Elle,Gloria and Bo gasped as Christina smiling back."Hey!Christina!"Elle got up to greet the penguin."Great timing!We didn't know what we would have done with this owl." Suddenly a dart whizzed passed and hit Christina in the back, making her fall unconscious. "Christina!"The emperor penguin's eyes drooped as she struggled to stay awake. She saw nothing but a vision, She was in a room of some sort. This room looked familiar to her but she couldn't tell where she last saw it. Something caught her attention, A emperor penguin chick was inside of the container. "Hello, what is your name?"The chick didn't respond to her, concerning her."Hey!It's alright, you can trust me." A sound of a door opening made her turn around, Vincent was there looking at her."Vincent?"The human didn't respond, he had his eye on the chick. He had a needle in his hand, pointing it towards the chick. "Vince!Stop!What are you doing?"Christina tried to grab Vincent by the hand but as she did, her flipper went through."What the..."Vincentine was proceeding to open the container and thrust the needle into the chick. Why was he thrusting a needle into her? ---- February 19, 11636 Outskirts of Acirema 2:00am Lyze(1) stood with tears in his eyes. His brother, his only brother is dead...just like his sister Lysa. Lil(1) was beside him,trying to cheer him up. Behind them,their counterparts looked on, unsure of how to make it. The first HF universe behind the counterparts themselves. All paying their respects to their friend."You think he'll get through this?" "No...I don't think so,He's only just began to accept his brother back."Lyze was just about to turn around to face the Happy feet universe when... "Lyze..." "Ifghar?"A light began arise and drop down towards the owl, as the light cleared. Lyze was confronted with scroom was hovering above them."Look!" (Ifghar)"Dear brother can you hear my calls my cries from above the land The monsters inside me haunt my lasting dreams A curse that always bleeds." "In my dying breath I repeat your name I can see your figures in this haunted war. I sleep knowing you...were standing by." (Lyze)"I remember all those times we spent The minds that I bend with my mask I could hear you shout the words so dear." (JUST LET ME OUT OF HERE!) (Lyze)"But alas,I couldn't heal your broken shards I had stolen the one thing close to your heart Now you die knowing I.. Was standing by." Sunshine began to alight all over the scroom of Ifghar, the other counterpart smiled along. (Ifghar)"Now I rise through I am whole again I come to and end The nightmare is finally over I rest in peace." (Lyze)"Through the tears on my disk,I wave goodbye." (Ifghar)"Tell the world I'm free." (Your soul is free) "Let go of my hand." (I can't,I won't!) "Let go of my cries!"(Don't leave me here, with the fear in my heart) "I take to the land of the guardians, I finally fly!" (Lyze)"Oh what have I done?I can't escape what I become!" Lyze looked up at Ifghar, who just smiled. "I'll never forget you...Brother." "Goodbye!" Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers